Wireless communications, such as satellite communications, utilize electromagnetic waves to transfer information between two or more points. An electromagnetic wave includes an electric field and a magnetic field that are perpendicular to each other and to the direction of propagation. The orientation of the electric field may be characterized by its polarization, as the electromagnetic wave propagates through space. Two common types of polarizations are linear (e.g. vertical and horizontal) polarization and circular (e.g., right-hand and left-hand) polarization.
When a change in a position of a wireless receiver is made, the resulting undesired variations in the received linearly polarized signals cause an increase in bit error rate (BER) in the wireless receiver. Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless receiver that efficiently and effectively calibrates and corrects for undesirable variations in the received signals.